Romance In Bloom
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: After the events in Girl Meets Home For The Holidays Maya decides that she wants to date Joshua and that she wants to ask him out. How will Riley feel about this? {My first GMW oneshot turned story}
1. Chapter 1 Asking Him Out

**A/N: I got inspired for this story after watching Girl Meets Home For The Holidays where Joshua said to Maya, "Wow you grew up gorgeous" and then Maya smiled. I absolutely loved Joshaya after that episode and I hope they start dating if possible. So I hope you guys like this! I made this as a oneshot but if you guys want I could turn it in to a story. So if I get a lot of reviews to make it into a story then It'll be a story!**

* * *

><p>Riley was in her room thinking about what happened between Maya and Joshua after Joshua came to visit.<p>

She thought it was sweet of her uncle to say that Maya grew up gorgeous but then she felt a little bit weird about it. Having Maya for an aunt would be cool but just a little bit weird.

Riley was lost in her thoughts and didn't see see her window opening and Maya crawling inside.

"Hey Riley What's up?" Maya asked her.

Riley didn't hear her.

"RILES!" Maya yelled across Riley's room.

"Huh? What Maya when did you get here?" Riley asked looking confused.

"Like 2 minutes ago. You didn't hear me opening the window?" Maya asked.

"No I guess I was lost in thinking about something" Riley said.

"About what?" Maya asked curious.

"About Joshua" Riley said.

"Yeah. About Joshua Riley. Um.. I have something to tell you about Joshua" Maya says scratching her neck not really sure of how to tell Riley what she wants to tell her.

"What is it?" Riley asks.

"I like Joshua and I want to ask him out" Maya says quickly hoping that Riley wouldn't be mad at her.

Riley slaps Maya across her face. Maya puts her hand up to her left cheek where a bruise just started to form.

"I'm sorry Maya just go from here. JUST GO RIGHT NOW!" Riley yelled at her.

Maya did as she was told obeying her friend. She left Riley's room quickly through her door and then out of the apartment and back to her house.

Riley shut the door and went back to her bed. How could Maya ask her this? That she likes Joshua and that she wants to ask him out? Riley couldn't believe this. I mean yeah they've been good friends for a long time but them dating? There's a 2 year age difference between them for crying out loud! It would just look weird.

And what if their date went well? Then it would turn into them getting married and then Maya becoming Riley and Auggie's aunt. That would just be kinda of weird.

But then Riley thought practically for a minute.

I mean Joshua is the nicest guy in the world and he's family so he'd never hurt Maya. And they've known each other for a long time so it's not like it wouldn't work out or they would end up breaking up. She and Maya have been best friends for a long time so she wouldn't even try to hurt Joshua either. Also it was normal for their to be a 2 to 3 year age difference up or down in couples. Like mom and dad for example. They were just one year apart so it was normal.

Now Riley realised what she has to do. She got out her phone and called Maya.

"Maya can you come over?" Riley asked through the phone.

"Sure yeah on my way" Maya said and hung up. Three minutes later Maya crawled in through Riley's window and landed in her bedroom.

Maya walked towards Riley.

"Hey" She says.

"Hey" Riley replies.

"Maya I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I didn't mean it. I was just..Surprised when you told me everything about Joshua" Riley said feeling guilty.

"It's okay Riles I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you for being mad like that. It's fine" Maya said forgiving Riley.

"Good and after I thought about for a little bit I permit you to date Joshua" Riley said to Maya.

"What Really?" Maya asked surprised.

"Yeah really" Riley said smiling.

"Yay! Thank you thank you Riley!" Maya said cheerfully jumping up and down.

"No problem bestie. Now come to the main room with me" Riley said.

Riley and Maya walked out of Riley's bedroom and into the main room of the Matthew's apartment.

Unbeknowest to Maya Riley had texted Joshua to come over to the apartment.

"So what are we waiting for?" Maya asks a bit confused.

"Just wait a second Maya. In 3..2..1" Riley counted off and Joshua came bursting in through the door out of breath.

Joshua came inside out of breath.

"I got here as quick as I could Riley. What's the big emergency?" Joshua asks while standing in the doorway.

Riley walks Maya over to where Joshua was standing.

"Riley what is this? What are you doing?" Maya asks confused of what Riley was trying to do.

"I'm doing my duty and my right now ask him" Riley told Maya.

Maya took a deep breath and started, "Um..Joshua will you go out with me?" Maya asks not meeting Joshua's gaze and looking at the ground a bit nervous.

"I thought you'd never ask" Joshua said and smiled cutely at Maya.

Maya walked over to Joshua smiling.

They both stood in the doorway where Riley told Joshua, "Be home by 6" in a strict mom tone who was letting her daughter go on a date for the first time.

"Yes mom we will" Maya says to her "mother" in a mocking tone.

Joshua and Maya walk out of the apartment. Maya sticks her arm back and does a thumbs up to Riley. Riley does a thumbs up back. Riley smiled at her and Joshua walking out.

Riley closed the door once they were out. She turned and went back in to the apartment and thought happily, "Maybe having Maya for an aunt won't be so bad" with a smile at them both.

* * *

><p>XOXO<p>

~jhansikirani17025


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

**A/N: Well even though I only got a few reviews so far I figured that you guys would want it to be a full story so I decided to do it. And since I'm winter break started Saturday I'll be able to update more often. YAY! And I don't own the song that I put in this chapter but if your a rusher and love Big Time Rush then you'll know what song this is! And if you love Big Time Rush and Girl Meets World then we're going to be really good friends because I love both of them so much.**

* * *

><p>Joshua and Maya were out of Riley's apartment and were walking towards the elevator.<p>

"So how long have you been liking me?" Joshua asks Maya.

**_That's when I saw you for the first time_**  
><strong><em>And I was paralyzed<em>**

"I guess ever since I saw you for the first time back in Philly when me and Riley came to visit you guys when we were little" Maya said blushing slightly.

"Interesting" Joshua says.

"So what about you? When did you first start liking me?" Maya asks Joshua when they reached the elevator. She pressed the button and they both walked in.

**_You, you walked into the room_**  
><strong><em>On a Friday afternoon<em>**  
><strong><em>That's when I saw you for the first time<em>**  
><strong><em>And I was paralyzed<em>**

"That moment when you first walked through the front door with Riley and everyone. My heart started ticking and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Then it started more when you fought with me for the TV remote and we both landed on the floor and then Riley had to break us up" Joshua said chuckling at the memory.

"Haha yeah I remember we fought for almost half an hour and then finally Riley broke us up" Maya said chuckling also.

"Yup. So where are you taking me for our very first date ?" Joshua asks.

"I decided a movie and then a walk through Central park. That fine with you Joshie?" Maya asked teasingly.

"Yes it's fine with me Maya" Joshua said smiling.

The elevator doors opened and both of them walked out and then out of the apartment building. They headed to the movies first. Joshua let Maya pick the movie and she picked MockingJay. He paided for the tickets and they headed inside.

Maya went to the snack area and bought one large popcorn and a large soda.

The man handed her their snacks and she walked back to Joshua.

"I'm ready" Maya says holding the snacks.

"Okay let's go" Joshua says.

Joshua and Maya walked into the the theater and chose the seats in the back. They sat down and the movie started. About 2 hours later the movie ended.

Maya and Joshua then walked to Central Park for the second half of their date.

They walked down a trail that went through the center of Central Park and wrapped around it. With benches there every 2-3 feet.

The walk went for about half an hour in comfortable silence and just enjoting the nature and scenery around them. Maya's feet had started to get tired so they decided to sit on the bench and rest for a little bit.

The weather was starting to turn a bit chilly and Maya had forgotten to bring a jacket. She started shivering.

"C-C-COLD" She said through her chattering teeth. She was rubbing her arms vigorously up and down trying to get warm. Joshua saw that Maya was cold and gave her his jacket.

"Here" Joshua said and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Maya.

"Thanks Josh" Maya said with a smile clutching his jacket.

"Maya I've really liked you for a long time and after this awesome first date I was wondering..Will you be my girlfriend?" Joshua asked her.

"Oh my god YES! YES YES Josh!" Maya said excitedly and hugged Joshua tightly.

Joshua leaned in and placed his lips on Maya's lips. Maya not knowing what was happening leaned in too and placed her lips on Joshua's lips. Maya moaned. The kiss was full of vigor and passion and sweetness. They both felt electricty running through themselves.

It was going to go longer but they had to come up for air. They broke apart. Grinning at each other. It felt like a thousand sparks filling up their whole bodies.

"W-W-WOW that was WoW" Maya said at a loss of words at what had just happened.

"Yeah that was something" Joshua said blushing.

"Yeah" Maya said still a bit surprised at everything.

"Now I would do it again but.." Joshua said but then cut himself off by getting startled at the time on his watch.

"Oh my god it's almost 10 minutes before six. We have to get home or else I'm going to get yelled at and be in trouble by your "mom" Joshua said startled at the time.

"Yeah your right and I'm going to get grounded for two weeks if we're late. Let's go" Maya said quickly and got up from the bench. Joshua got up quickly and they both ran back to their building quickly so they both wouldn't get yelled at.

Riley was pacing back and forth in the main room wondering where Maya and Joshua were. It was almost six and they weren't back yet. She had specifically told Joshua to bring Maya back by six and no later.

And if they were late they were going to have an angry Riley and a grounding. Suddenly the door opened in a flash and Riley quickly turned around and saw a panting Joshua and Maya in the doorway hunched over trying to catch their breath.

Joshua and Maya lifted themselves up and saw a slight angry Riley walking towards them.

"Okay before you say anything it's 5:59 technically so we're not late. So you can't yell at us" Joshua said before Riley was about to scold them.

"Point taken Josh" Riley said with her arms folded across her chest looking proud at her very smart uncle.

"Yeah and I don't get a grounding" Maya added also.

"Okay no grounding" Riley said.

"Awesome" Maya said smiling.

"Now I have to get back to the hotel before I get yelled at by mom and dad. By Riley." Joshua said and made his way towards Maya.

"I'll call you later. Okay?" Joshua whispered in Maya's ear and kissed her on the cheek. Maya started blushing and nodded. Joshua took his jacket off of Maya and went out the door and back to the hotel.

"Okay now I have two questions. 1) Did something happen on the date? And 2) Why were you wearing Josh's jacket?" Riley asked with suspicion at what Joshua did and why Maya was blushing.

"Shut up! I'll tell you everything in your room" Maya said mad at Riley.

Riley nodded and she and Maya went in to her bedroom.

Riley locked the door once they were inside and they sat in the bay window area.

"So here's what we did. I took him to go see Mockingjay and he paid for the tickets. The movie was awesome. Then we took a walk through Central Park and I asked him stuff like 'When did you first start liking me?' and stuff like that and everything. We got tired after half an hour so we sat on one of the benches and took a rest break. I was feeling cold and shivering and Joshua gave me his jacket. Then he asked me in a kind of nervous if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said 'Yes' and then we kissed" Maya said explaining everything to Riley that had happened on the date.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I'm so happy Maya that everything went well and that Josh asked you to be his girlfriend!" Riley was saying excitedly.

"I know you are Riley" Maya said feeling happy.

Riley hugged Maya after hearing the good news. They let go after a few seconds. Riley was smiling at looking at how happy Maya was. She felt happy seeing her best friend happy.

Maya felt really happy about everything that had happened and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything was going great.


	3. Chapter 3 Outraged

**Chapter 3**

A few days later after their first date Riley, Maya and Joshua were all hanging out together in the living room playing with Riley's new Twister Rave skip it.

"Alright Josh it's your turn" Maya said handing the skip it to Josh.

"No No I'm not doing Skip It. I'm horrible at it" Josh said refusing to take the Skip It.

"Maya I think Josh just needs to see how we do it. Give me it" Riley told Maya.

Maya nodded and gave the Skip It to Riley. Riley turned on the Skip It and put on her ankle. 'Glow' by Britt Nicole started playing.

Riley was practically a professional when it came to playing Skip It. She could do it perfectly without stopping. After ten minutes of doing it she stopped as her feet were getting tired. Riley took it off and handed it back to Maya.

"See Josh? It's not so hard. It's easy" Riley said nonchalantly as it was the easiest thing ever.

"No it's not Riles. Your a girl. It's easier for girls to do this type of thing" Josh said not wanting to use the Skip It.

"Riley I'll show Josh how to Skip It like a pro" Maya said and put in on her ankle. She turned it on and started. Maya was just as good of a pro as Riley. She could do it perfectly without stopping.

Ten minutes later Maya stopped as her feet were also tired.

(Playing with a Skip It can really tire yourself out.)

She took the it off and held it in front of Joshua.

"It's that simple. Take it or leave it. Or is Joshua Matthews a chicken?" Maya was saying with trash talk and doing the 'Chicken' noises and hand motions.

"I'll show you Hart who's a chicken. Give me it" Joshua said in a strong tone and snatched the Skip It from Maya. Joshua turned it and put it around his ankle. After watching both Riley and Maya do it Joshua figured that he got it.

He did it perfectly. Riley and Maya were both impressed.

"I gotta say Matthews you've got the moves" Maya said impressed at Joshua.

"Of course what can I say? I'm a Matthews after all. And I've got those after my little sister" Joshua said being boastful.

Riley came over to Joshua and put her arm around him.

"Sorry Maya but I'm on Josh's side. I'm a Matthews after all" Riley said.

"2 to 1 we win!" Joshua said cheering and doing the 'We won and you lost' dance.

Maya did a 'I hate you so much right now' face at both of them.

Riley walked back to Maya and said, "He looks so happy and adorable dancing let him have this moment."

Maya looked at Joshua and then back at Riley and said, "Okay your right. I'll cream him in the next round."

Joshua stopped dancing after a few minutes and then became serious. He walked over to Maya.

"Maya I think it's time we tell everyone that we're dating. If they find out from somebody else then it won't be good" Joshua said seriously.

"Yeah your right. Let's do it" Maya said.

"I'll call mom and dad here. Riley you get Cory and Topanga" Joshua told to Riley.

"Okay Josh" Riley said.

Joshua took out his phone and called Alan and Amy.

He told them to come over to the apartment as soon as possible.

Joshua closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Okay they'll be here in 10 minutes. Go get Cory and Topanga here" Joshua told both Riley and Maya.

"Okay Josh" Riley said and then went to go to her mom and dad's room. Riley was tugging Cory and Topanga out of their room by their hands.

"Riley what is this about?" Cory asks.

"Wait a minute dad" Riley said.

Riley led both of them to the couch and sat them down.

"What is this about Riley?" Topanga now asks.

"Family meeting just wait" Riley said.

"Do you what this is about Topanga?" Cory whispers to Topanga.

"I don't know Cory" Topanga says not knowing what's happening.

Riley walked over to where Joshua and Maya were waiting at the door.

"Are they here yet?" Riley asked Joshua.

"No not yet. Just wait" Joshua said.

And then the door opened and Alan and Amy were there.

Joshua grabbed both of them by the arms and pulled them to the couch next to Cory and Topanga.

"What is this about Cory" Alan asked his son.

"I don't know dad" Cory said.

Joshua walked to Maya and stood next to her.

"The reason for this family meeting is because-" Joshua started and put his arm around Maya.

"Me and Maya are dating" Joshua finished. Gasps went from all of the parents faces.

"What?!" Cory and Alan both screamed out and stood up.

Cory walks to Joshua and pulls him away from Maya.

"You-You're dating that?" Cory asks and points to Maya.

"Hey!" Maya exclaims.

"You're my sweet and adorable and good baby brother. She's bad. Good and bad DON'T mix!" Cory screams and throws his hands up in the air.

"But Cory-" Josh try's to interupt but Cory cuts him off.

Cory now starts pacing back and forth frantically in the living room.

"I've met the world already. You haven't. And I know to take on the world you need someone like Topanga. You can't take on the world with somebody like that!" Cory exclaims and points to Maya again.

"Hey!" Maya exclaims again.

"No offence Maya" Cory says.

"But Cory you let Riley and Maya be friends. There sisters practically. And Riley's good even though Maya's a bit bad" Joshua says.

"That's different. I allowed their friendship cause I knew Riley would be a good influence on her. But I'm not letting you be with that thing" Cory says and points to Maya.

"My little baby bro dating that thing. No no no. I'm not going to let this happen. He can't be dating that thing. I won't allow it" Cory says mumbling to himself.

"Maya I'm sorry but please leave right now" Cory said trying to figure things out.

Maya obeyed Cory and then left the apartment.

"As for you Joshua I'll deal with you in a minute. Go to Riley's room" Cory commanded.

Joshua nodded and went to Riley's room.

Topanga walked over to Cory and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What are yu going to do about this Cory?" Topanga asks him.

"I know what to do Topanga" Cory says reassuringly.

Cory then left the living room and went to Riley's bedroom to talk with Josh.

Cory entered and locked the door behind him. He went to the bay window and sat next to Josh.

"Josh you have to break up with Maya" Cory says seriously.

"What?!" Josh asks surprised.


End file.
